


(no title)

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend [5]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pet has a den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(no title)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): #5: creepy critters

Immediately after acquiring their latest ship, the Pet burrowed and sniffed and scratched, finally establishing a den in the belly of the ship. Kaon didn’t care to disturb him -- but even if he did, it was such a dark, muddled maze down in there that it wasn’t worth it.   
  
That suited the Pet just fine. He kept his space, and any spare time afforded him found him curled on a mangled, dully glowing pile in his den. There was a reason he only  _chewed_  fresh sparks; they would last longer this way.   
  
Sparks taste better with age.

 


End file.
